Mi extraño amigo Goku
by Aviadora de Saturno
Summary: El mejor amigo de Goku, Krilin, tiene ahora un coqueto pelo azabache. Realmente se ve adorable y el Saiyan lo ha notado mejor que nadie.


Esta historia que os voy a contar trata sobre Dragon Ball Z. Imaginaos la época donde derrotaron a Buu. Todo es paz y alegría ¿no? Aunque eso ultimo no estaría bien dicho si se habla de algunos sujetos, como Picolo, Vegeta por supuesto y aunque suene raro, el propio Son Goku, mas conocido como Goku. A el no le gustan las formalidades, siempre ha sido muy amigable. Su amabilidad y sentido de la amistad es lo que hizo cambiar a muchos. Entre ellos esta el tan conocido pero menos popular, Krilin.

¿Quién imaginaría que de adulto, dejase de ser un sátiro y llegase a ser un buen padre de familia? Yo al menos no…

Era una mañana perfecta, de esas mañanas que a uno le entran ganas de salir de la casa. Ir a la playa, a jugar por las plazoletas o incluso ir de compras, si tienes dinero para ello, claro.

De entre todo lo que había para hacer, Goku decide jugar con su querida nieta. Ya que iba a estar una buena temporada en casa y no entrenando a Ubb, iba a pasarlo bien. Esa fue la razón por la que jugaba con ella a las escondidas, en vez de entrenar.

-¡Goku! ¡Adivina quien esta llamando por teléfono!- Gritaba la esposa del saiyan ya que este estaba fuera.

El hombre pone en sus hombros a Pan y entra en la casa -¿Quién esta llamando?- Para su sorpresa y alegría, se trataba de su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-¡¿Es Krilin?!- Deja a la niña en el suelo y contesta al teléfono –Hola Krilin.¡Cuanto tiempo!-

-Si, si. Por eso he llamado, veras, 18 se va de compras con una amiga. Me ha dejado a cargo de la niña y me preguntaba si… Bueno ya que estas aquí, podrías venir y hacerme compañía. Podrías traerte a Pan también si quieres.-

-¿Bromeas? Claro que iré, hace mucho que no nos vemos-

Después de colgar se viste y van a casa de Krilin. Solo tenia que seguir su Ki para encontrarlo.

Su casa estaba también en zona de campo, era lugar tranquilo, aunque no tan apartado como su casa.

Krilin curiosamente llevaba la ropa que tenia en el campeonato de "la artes marciales". Y ese pelo negro azabache que tan bien le sentaba.

Se encontraba los dos adultos observaban a las dos pequeñas que de tanto jugar se habian quedado dormidas en la cama de Marron.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos al sofa y nos ponemos cómodos?- Propone amablemente el mas bajito.

-Mejor vayamos afuera, con el tiempo mas bueno que hace…- Sonríe.

Goku se habia tumbado en la hierba y Krilin se sentó, apoyado en el árbol.

-Ahh…- Suspira el más alto –Te echaba mucho de menos-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que tu vida era tan ajetreada, que no tenías tiempo, para echar en falta a un viejo amigo jajaja-

Este deja de reír de inmediato cuando ve que su amigo lo mira serio -¿Qu-que ocurre Goku? Era solo una broma- Sin esperárselo, El saiyan se mueve de forma instantánea y besa a su amigo.

Krilin no podía reaccionar, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

Estuvieron así unos segundos y el más alto empezó a mover los labios. El mayor se aparta -Lo siento, se supone que no debería hacerlo ¿no?- Se pone una mano en la nuca y ríe como si de una tontería se tratase.

-Co-como que "Se supone" ¡Claro que no!- Se queda callado y al hacer amago de hablar, el saiyan lo interrumpe -No se por que lo hice. Solo se que tenia el impulso de hacerlo. No es tan malo ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que es malo!- Suspira -Entiende que eres padre de familia y ahí cosas que no puedes hacer-

-Pero no entiendo. Se que solo los novios y los casados hacen eso, aunque no se para que. Siempre lo encontré un poco tonto- Se ríe tontamente -Pero hacia tiempo que quería hacerlo contigo-

-Goku, se nota que eres muy inocente- Le sale una gota de sudor -Sigues siendo como un ni…-

El saiyan lo vuelve a besar y lo deja tumbado en la hierba -Eres mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Nunca te he pedido nada, pero quiero hacer algo mas contigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se pone rojo como un tomate.

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos…esto… ¿Cómo lo llama Chichi?-

-Ha-hacer el…- Pregunta asustado

-¡Si! ¡Eso es! Quiero hacer el amor contigo-

-No… no deberías decir eso. Es una palabra muy seria. Hacer el amor significa hacer un acto muy bonito con la persona que quieres- Mientras, su amigo le quitaba la camiseta roja.

-Y yo te quiero mucho amigo- Le replica Goku.

-Pe-pero no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño…- En eso, el mas alto le lame los pezones -oh...Goku…para…-

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta con cara de ilusionado.

-E-eso no viene al caso ¿Es…es que no me escuchaste?-

-Pero Krilin, si te gusta ¿Qué ahí de malo?-

-Ahí Goku… algún día entenderás que…ahh….n-no…ahí no…- Su poso su mano en el paquete del mas bajo y lo acariciaba. -No Goku…pa-para- Intenta levantarse, pero se le había ocurrido algo mejor. Dentro de un momento su mujer llegaría, entonces Goku tendría que parar.

El saiyan al ver que su amigo no hacia nada por pararle, siguió adelante. Le despojo de sus pantalones. Solo estaba en ropa interior, unos calzoncillos blancos. -Estas muy lindo ¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien el pelo, lo siento que no te dijera nada cuando nos vimos-

-Eh…gra-gracias…- Goku lo besa tiernamente y a cambio su amigo le corresponde.

Cuando terminan de besarse, el saiyan le da besos cortos en el cuello y este se estremece. –Me alegra de que esto te guste- Lo mira muy tierno. Parecía mentira que estuviera besándolo y ahora tocándole la entrepierna, la cual se hacia mas dura.

-Go-goku…dentro de nada llegara 18…será mejor que pares…-

Para su sorpresa, su amigo no se para y mete su mano en la ropa interior. Realmente se sentía bien aquella mano tan calida masturbando su miembro y aquellos labios húmedos que besaban su cuello.

De pronto Goku para –Tienes razón Krilin, llegara dentro de nada 18 y además- Le besa la frente –Pe-pero- Krilin se quedo atónito, pero el saiyan prosigue -Me gustaría que realmente quisieras hacer esto conmigo, tanto como yo deseo hacerlo contigo- Le da un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios y se levanta -Iré a por mi pequeña Pan y nos iremos. Realmente me alegro de habernos visto-

-¡E-espera Goku!- Pero era ya inútil, se había ido para la casa.

Así es Goku, sin tapujos. Si piensa algo lo dirá, si tiene ganas de hacer algo, lo ara. Pero ante todo, siempre pensara en los demás. ¿Será en el fondo por eso que Krilin no le pudo negar aquel favor? ¿Realmente le gustó lo que le hacia? ¿O sentía atracción por su viejo amigo de la infancia?


End file.
